Saber (Charlemagne)
Summary Saber is a Saber-class Servant summoned by Hakuno Kishinami in the Moon Cell. Saber's True Name is Charlemagne, the legendary King of the Franks and the Holy Roman Emperor. But rather than the historical figure, Charlemagne is the heroic knight depicted in the "Song of Roland", wielding the holy sword Joyeuse to protect others and upholding the tenets of chivalry in his travels. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C, 2-A with Joyuese Ordre Name: Saber, Charlemagne, Charlie, Knight of Cooperation, King of the Franks, Holy Roman Emperor, Wandering Holy Knight Origin: Fate/Extella Link Gender: Male Age: 71 years old at the time of his death. Physically in his early 20s. Classification: Saber-class Servant, Heroic Spirit Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (Servants have naturally greater senses than humans), Master Swordsman, Light Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Social Influencing with Holy Knight Emperor, Limited Telekinesis (can manipulate the twelve Brave Swords of Joyeuse Ordre with his mind), Earth Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Statistics Amplification (Over the Royal Road increases his strength the more "kingly" he acts), Intangibility (Can enter Spirit Form to become intangible), Vehicular Mastery (Has A-Rank Riding to operate any vehicle and ride almost any any kind of supernatural creature), Minor Fate Manipulation (Servants with B-rank Luck or higher can change their fates to evade inevitable outcomes such as having their hearts destroyed by Gáe Bolg), Damage Boost (Holy Knight Emperor and Mana Burst (Light) grant bonus damage against those demonic and evil-aligned entities), Summoning (Can call upon the weapons of the Twelve Paladins at will) Attack Potency: Island level (Is compared to Top Servants like Cu Chulainn in terms of strength, but is noticeably weaker than either King Arthur or Scáthach, though this is partially due to his decaying spiritual core.), Multiverse level+ with Joyeuse Ordre (Briefly held back the likes of Vasavi Shakti and allowed Charlemagne to survive the attack) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Possesses A-Rank Agility and kept up with King Arthur and Cu Chulainn, who are known for their exceptional speed even among Servants) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman Striking Strength: Island Class (Traded blows repeatedly with Karna and King Arthur, though he was ultimately forced back) Durability: Island Class (Withstood attacks from Karna, King Arthur, and other Top Servants in the Moon Cell) Stamina: High. Servants can fight for an entire day without stopping and do not need to eat or sleep to survive so long as they have a source of mana. Range: Extended melee range with Joyeuse, Several dozen meters with Mana Burst (Light) and Brave Swords, several kilometers with Joyuese Ordre (can devastate an entire battlefield with a single attack that causes massive explosions) Standard Equipment: Joyuese, Trap of Argalia, an unnamed hammer, mace, and halberd, twelve floating javelin-like swords that represent his bonds with his paladins. Charles Patricius, a floating fortress that moves according to his will. Intelligence: As the legendary King of the Franks, Charlemagne is a master of the blade comparable to Top Servants like King Arthur and Cu Chulainn, who are considered "heroes among heroes". He is a renowned field commander and a beloved king who helped lead Nero's forces to victory against Karl der Grobe. However, he has a certain childish enthusiasm that sometimes overrides his common sense due to his fixation on looking "cool", jumping from dangerous heights simply to make a heroic entrance. Weaknesses: Cannot fight in Spirit Form. Will not resort to cowardly tricks such as holding others hostage due to his sense of chivalry. Is slowly dying during the events of Fate/Extella Link because of his cracked spiritual core. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasms Joyeuse: A Holy Sword that doesn't appear in any of the history books. A peerless blade that appears in the Song of Roland, it is said to contain the head of the Longinus within its pommel and changes its colors 30 times a day. It's durable and sharp enough to clash with the likes of Excalibur without chipping or cracking and match other famed Noble Phantasms such as Gae Bolg. However, it can only show its true worth as a Noble Phantasm in tandem with his Holy Knight Emperor skill, something his historical counterpart lacks. Joyeuse Ordre: Exemplify the Heroic King, O' Twelve Radiant Swords That Travel the Wide World: Charlemagne's Noble Phantasm, it invokes the full authority of his Holy Knight Emperor skill and his status as the leader of the Twelve Paladins. After summoning the swords that represent his paladins, they line up on either side of him as he unleashes a beam of energy from Joyeuse as the swords descend on the rest of his foes, engulfing the entire battlefield in a series of massive explosions. CharlesPatricius.jpg|Charles Patricius Trap of Argalia.jpg|Trap of Argalia Charles Patricius: My Fleeting Glory: A floating fortress that acts as Charlemagne's territory. It is able to move according to his will and contains enough space for dozens of Servants to have their own quarters. Trap of Argalia: Down with a Touch!: A shining golden lance used by Charlemagne's paladin, Astolfo. When it strikes a Servant, it cuts the supply of magical energy to the affected part, and it always strikes the "legs" of their spiritual body, thus returning everything below their knee into spirit form and causing them to collapse. However, it can be quickly recovered from, especially if one uses a Luck check. For corporeal enemies, they're forcibly thrown to the ground upon contact with the lance's tip, leaving them vulnerable to further attack. Class Skills * Magic Resistance: An innate ability that grants protection against magical effects. Unlike the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. Charlemagne's A-Rank Magic Resistance will nullify all but the most powerful of spells and magical effects from the Age of Gods, making him virtually untouchable to modern magi. * Riding: The ability to ride mounts. Charlemagne's A-Rank in this skill allows him to ride essentially anything with complete control, from modern vehicles to regular horses to the Phantasmal Species. Personal Skills * Holy Knight Emperor: A hybrid skill that grants Charlemagne tremendous Charisma, making him far more convincing to others and allowing him to lead an empire through sheer charm alone. It also provides him with damage bonuses against demonic entities, improved defense against divine attacks, and an affinity for holy weapons that allows him to utilize Joyeuse Ordre. * Mana Burst (Light): A skill that allows the user to greatly increase their offensive and defensive performance by channeling their magical energy through their body and weapons. Charlemagne's Mana Burst takes the form of holy light, dealing additional damage to evil-aligned foes. * Over the Royal Road: A self-admonition type of skill. It increases Charlemagne's parameters so long as he continues to act in a way befitting a king from his perspective. As such, doing "cool" things like making heroic entrances, helping others, and facing his foes honorably will increase his strength, while doing "uncool" things like running away and going back on his word will weaken him. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Fate Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Sword Users Category:Holy Users Category:Light Users Category:Knights Category:Intangibility Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Humans Category:Kings Category:Summons Category:Summoners Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 2